1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear transmission system, and more particularly to a retaining device for a linear transmission system. The rail clamp can be closely installed in the sliding block, the spring fastener enables the rail clamp to be positioned in the sliding block very quickly, and the rail clamp can be disassembled easily with a small force, thus improving the positioning effect of the rail clamp while reducing the assembling and disassembling time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding block is installed on the rail, and a plurality of rolling elements is provided in the sliding block for enabling the sliding block to slide relative to the rail. When the sliding block is separated from the rail, the rolling elements will also fall off the sliding block. At this moment, rail clamp is used in assembly of the sliding block to prevent the rolling elements from falling off the sliding block. However, the conventional rail clamp itself cannot be fixed on the sliding block, plus the rolling elements are very sensitive, the rail clamp will disengage from the sliding block as long as it is tilted a bit, causing the fall-off of the rolling elements. After many improvements, a fixable rail clamp was made, such as the retaining device disclosed in JP Pt. No. 2002-106560, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein the retaining device 10 comprises a rotary block 11 and a base 12.
The rotary block 11 is provided with a column 111 and two locking members 112. The column 111 protrudes out of the rotary block 11, and the two locking members 112 are oppositely and symmetrically formed on the outer surface of the column 111.
The base 12 is formed with a chamber 121 and two locking grooves 122. The chamber 121 is formed correspondingly to the shape of the column 111 of the rotary block 11, and the two locking grooves 122 are formed in the chamber 121 for mating with the locking members 112 of the rotary block 11.
The sliding block 11 is assembled on the base 12 in such a manner that the column 111 of the rotary block 11 is inserted in the chamber 121 of the base 12, and the locking members 112 of the rotary block 11 are engaged in the locking grooves 122 of the base 12.
It should install the rotary block 11 on either side of the retaining device 10 when assembling the retaining device 10 in the sliding block, and then rotate the rotary block 11 180 degrees about the column 111, so that the locking members 112 of the rotary block 11 will be locked in the locking grooves 122 of the base 12 after rotating 180 degrees. By rotating the rotary blocks 11 upward, the retaining device 10 can be fixed on the sliding block. Although it can be fixed on sliding block, this conventional retaining device has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the retaining device 10 is fixed on the sliding block by rotating the rotary blocks 11 upward, and it must rotate the rotary blocks 11 whenever fixing or removing the retaining device 10. Furthermore, the conventional retaining device 10 cannot perfectly mate with the sliding block, and it will get a little loose even when both rotary blocks 11 are fixed.
Secondly, the two rotary blocks 11 are positioned by the engagement of the locking members 112 into the locking grooves 122. However, the locking members 112 of the rotary blocks 11 and the locking grooves 122 of the base 12 will wear out after a certain period of use. Therefore, the retaining device 10 must be replaced after a certain period of use, and this is not a small expenditure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.